Spiral Blood Splatter
by Shadow Nekomata Soul
Summary: A L/Light story that wouldn't leave me alone. Kira is loose and the two detectives need to stop him. Review or I won't update this story! Will go to 'M'


First Light/L with an animal twist. This would probably be a little OOC, AU-ish, and L and Light as kitties. Kira and Light are DIFFERENT people. Kira is a spirit that possesses Light's body and is a physical being.

This random plot bunny decided to slam me on the head with a mallet. It just wouldn't go away. I might discontinue this story if no one likes it. I just wrote it a while back for fun. The pairings are L/Light and slight L/Kira. Kira is a little too obsessive so it's one-sided. I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE.

- Spiral Blood Splatter- Pairings

"Watari could you bring me some cake?" L asked his tail flicking slightly.

"Yes L." The old man's voice filtered through the air. L stared at the computer his clawed fingers typing thirty-five words per minute.

His handcuffed friend rested his head onto his fist as he scrolled down a webpage. Light Yagami stared blankly at the screen as he clicked on a link and sipped some coffee. The old butler walked in with a tray of strawberry cheesecake. L's ears popped up as he saw the cake. Watari left the small cart beside the detective as the raven-haired detective's tail waved happily.

Light stared at the happy looking detective and blinked slightly. L licked a strawberry like a child licking ice cream. He shook his head slightly as he stared at the empty room. His father and the team were off at their homes.

He stared at the insomniac and then back to his computer.

"Yagami-kun, any news?" The raven-haired detective asked. His black ears flicked slightly.

"No, Ryuzaki. Kira has died down but has not completely disappeared." The brown haired boy sighed. "Kira is growing smarter."

The black cat-eared detective frowned. "No not smarter, just backing off a little bit. I think that he is seeing what people will do if they think that he is taking a break."

The brown haired boy nodded his eyes blinking cutely. The older detective stared at the younger as he tore his eyes away from him. Light's ears twitched slightly.

Ryuzaki killed his cake with his fork.

Light stared at him, the top of his brown furry tail twitching.

L popped the white cake into his mouth.

"L, I have a theory."

L looked up and over at the brown eyed boy.

"Go ahead, Light-kun."

Light typed something on the computer, pulling up a map. "Look at the recent string of murders." Seven digital red pushpins appeared on the large map.

"If you arrange the murders from their time of death it forms a letter."

L's eyes widened and his ears dropped slightly. A large medieval L was formed with the red dots.

"If you keep doing this for the last month with the irregular clues that were left behind. You get this. It's a puzzle Kira left for us."

In large letters, several sentences were in plain view.

_'Little kitty cats shouldn't mess with the big dogs. _

_I'm coming for you L and Light_

_You won't be my rivals for much longer_

_I am Kira I am god_

_You will bow down or be shot down under the light of god._

_Be careful what you hunt for, the prey might become the predator.'_

"I saw something like this." L muttered.

L typed quickly as several more sentences popped up.

_'I wouldn't want this game to end yet_

_So here are some clues for my cat detectives_

_I'm hiding in plain sight but also in shadow. _

_My hiding spot is where the carol of the bells toil over the bloody cross_

_Under the benches where the holy book sits I see the large clock_

_With eyes on all sides people stare up at it_

_Good luck L and Light.'_

Both feline detectives stared at each other.

"Ryuzaki, Kira is giving us clues?"

L growled darkly his tail flicking viciously against the computer chair. "He is taunting us, Light-kun. I know where he is."

Light's brown ears and tail shot up in surprise. "How do you know L?"

L looked at Light and then closed his eyes. "He is in England."

Light blinked and cocked his head to the side slightly. "So he is talking about the Big Ben."

L nodded. "He is in a church overlooking the Big Ben. I've been there before."

"Kira found out somehow. We have to go to England! We have to fight him!"

"We shall go to England, Light-kun. I would need your help on the Kira case. Please call your father and tell him that you are immediately leaving Japan. Do not tell him why." L bit his thumb and frowned. "You can understand why."

Light nodded and pulled out his cellphone.

_'We are coming for you Kira!' _

--

"Hyuk, Hyuk." The creature laughed. "Kira is toying with his victims again."

A mature young man sat on a black skull adorned chair smirking. His dark brown hair fell over his large brown cat ears. He was wearing a black and white suit; his brown furry tail was laid on his waist.

"Ryuk, Kira is god. God never needs to play."

The man grabbed an apple and threw it at the Shinigami. Ryuk ate the apple and jumped slightly.

"L will fall into my trap with his little kitty detective following behind." Kira smirked.

His crimson eyes flashed as he took out his Death Note.

"I was born from Light's desire to be a god. When he gave up those memories, I decided to take over. I think I should make Light more motivated than ever to find me."

"How will you do that?"

A twisted smirk lit Kira's face. "Kill father Sochiro Yagami."

--

Yes. I know. ANOTHER STORY. Eh, review and critics welcome. FLAMERS ARE NOT! I will make Matsuda dance with the flaming batons! That was amusing until he tries to set your hair on fire.


End file.
